The present invention relates to a fishing line guide mounted on a fishing rod to guide a fishing line, and more particularly, to a fishing line guide having a feature in a frame part maintaining a guide ring that a fishing line is inserted therein and passes through, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Conventionally, the fishing line guide is provided with a frame mounted on an outer circumferential surface, and a guide ring fixed to the frame and into which a fishing line is inserted and penetrated. It is well known that the frame, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-340661, is formed in one body by processing a metal-based plate material such as stainless still or titanium, and the frame is formed in one body with ring holding part for maintaining the guide ring into which a fishing line is inserted and penetrated and a fixing part for fixing the frame to an outer surface of the fishing rod.